New Path
by TAANG LOVER 4-EVER
Summary: Katara's planning something BIG! Will Toph find out or will she decide on something else? [short drabbles] p.s I SUCK at summarys.TAANG ZUTARA mabye sukiesokka.Ratings got higher for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T OWN THE AVATAR**_

Aang 15 Toph 15 Katara 17 Sokka 18 Zuko 19 Sukie 18

Summury blah, blah, blah Gaang friends with Fire Nation, blah,blah

More summury 3 years after Ozai dies and Zuko is the Fire Lord yet he's NOT married

**NOTICE** if I say " Sortta " in the story then **I mean SORTTA!!!!!!!**

**Kataras Idea**

_"Toph ,_ _everyone is going to the ball Zuko arranged and he wants you to come too! " _Katara shouted to her blind friend.

"_FORGET IT SUGER QUEEN I'M NOT GOING , I'd rather count the stars" _Toph answered starcasticly.

Katara frowned she _knew_ Toph would be hard to convince but there was more to Katara SHE WAS GREAT!!! she always had tricks to convince the moody

Earthbender ! Katara knew Toph sortta liked Sokka so...

" _Toph... Sokka's gonna be there too!!! " _The Waterbender said grinning.

" _and WHAT makes you think I'm gonna go heh??? " _Toph snorted at Katara,

" _Oh I don't know but what I DO know is that Sukie's going to be there too " _Katara said smirking

Toph eyed the Katara face to face, she got the feeling that Suger Queen knew she SORTTA liked Sokka. " _fine_ " Toph mummbled walking away in her room

to dress herself up for the BIG night.

Katara just smiled to herself and thought that Aang and Toph would look so cute together so she needed a plan, a plan that would bring Toph and Aang together

but to do this she needed the help of Zuko, Sokka, Sukie and of course _herself_ !

If you wanna know the plan you gotta REVIEW . I'm sorry if this chapter dosn't have much in it but it would be a great help if you Reviewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanx to people who reviewed!!!**

**

* * *

**

**CONFUSIONS and CONFUSIONS**

Aang smiled , he thought this night was perfect to tell Katara about his _"feelings"_ he had for her. He once thought that Katara was crushing on Zuko but he actually never saw them together , so he wasn't so sure. He wanted to ask her but he never really had a right chance.

Toph on the other hand, had been a _very close _friend still she was always calling his usual nickname "Twinkle Toes" and was always annoying Sokka. She was still the SAME OLD TOPH to Aang, yet she became really pretty since the years had passed.

* * *

Katara giggled as Zuko kissed her neck, she felt very safe in his arms. She started to like _like_ Zuko since he joined their gaang with his uncle Iroh. Katara didn't tell anyone about Zuko as she like liked him , she was afraid of what others might think, but this night was the Time she would tell everyone about their _LOVE._

She sighed happly as she snuggled closer to Zuko and place a small kiss on his lips which felt so warm and tender. The day was perfect Zuko and Katara are NOT in bed they are in a garden.

_"Nothing could go wrong " _she murmurred to Zuko.

What the lovers didn't see was that a certain Airbender was watching them in tears, tears which could only stain his cheaks.

Aang turned away and headed towards the palace thinking w_hy did she loved him and not me? why would she even like this fire lord? who will he addmit his feelings to NOW??? _

* * *

Sokka planned a great evening with Sukie, he smiled to himself as cheaked out his pretty big mussels and kissed them. He was thinking that _Sukie was at the edge of a cliff __about to fall when SUDDENLY the great Sokka took her hand and rescued her " Oh Sokka! My hero, My love, your sooo strong sooo handsome let me give you a warm kiss"_

Sokka snapped out of his dreams when Katara called out his name and told her to get ready for the Big Night!

" _Dream Spoiler_ " he shouted at Katara.

* * *

I know it's not much but pleazzzzze review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**LIGHTS, CAMERAS AND ACTION!!!**

**By Katara , the director**

"_Everything's in order! Yes finely , Soon the Earth and the Air won't know what hit them! " _Katara said to Zuko.

"_ You know Zuko, letting Aang see us kissing made him envy you but now it's time for Sukie and Sokka to do their part"_ Katara said smirking and she leaned over to Zuko to give him a Big kiss.

* * *

Sokka + Sukie and ACTION !!!

"_Sukie your the most pretty girl I've seen , I know that I've met alot of nice girls but no one AND I MEAN no one is as pretty as YOU are"_ Sokka said as he kissed Sukie on the lips.

"_Thanks Sokka, I really like you too"_ Sukie replied giving him a kiss too.

Both were making sure that the blindbandit was seeing this with her abilaty to see with vibrations. Sokka and Sukie knew this would hurt Tophs feelings but the whole plan they prepared was going to be so great for her,

And of course the bandit was watching with nearly red eyes which were about to burst into tears sooner or later.Toph stormed off letting the love birds continue whatever they were doing.

* * *

Tophs p.o.v ( in her head )

" _Why the son of a bitch, he sortta knew I liked HIM!!! "_

_"How dare he??? "_

_"NOW who am I suppose to go with to the dance???"_

_" Suger Queen has Hothead AND now the little bitch has Snozzles and WHO DO I HAVE??? Hotheads uncle??? IROH???"_

_" Oh well I can sertainly Kill Stupid Katara for this AFTER I cool my head"_

_" I hope NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE IS IN THE GARDEN because that's the place where I can rest for a while"._

**A long walk to the garden, Toph finely reached there but to her surprise she found Twinkle toes near a bush with non-stop tears / Well that's what she thinks ****she saw with her reliable feet.**

* * *

Well what do you people think??? If you need to tell me you know you can ALWAYS REVIEW!!! sorry for the shortness AGAIN. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary

_Toph finds Aang weeping_

* * *

**Toph and Aang**

"_What's wrong with you Twinkle Toes?" _Toph asked her weeping friend, She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Aang was surprised to see her , he wiped away his tears and looked at the grass mummbling "_Nothing's wrong Toph but thanks for your concern" _he said silently trying to walk away from Toph.

Toph grabbed his arm and eyed the airbender, " _Look Airhead , Finely when I'm trying to help a friend out so you just ignore! Well Avatar if you don't want to talk about it FINE by ME, I'll just go somewhere where you won't be BOTHERED! "_.

Toph went and sat down under a tree crossed arms and her head away from the Avatar leaving Aang bewilldered.

_She cares , _Aang thought with a wide smile _She really cares_ . Aang walked up to the bandit and sat down beside her...

"_I noticed you were sort of crying yourself Toph what's wrong?" _Aang said worryingly trying to forget about his own tears.

"_Oh ... why do you care Twinkle Toes ? You won't tell your problems so why would I want to share mine with you?" _Toph grumbled

_"Okay Toph I'm just upset that Katara likes Zuko and not me... why wouldn't she like him anyway he's perfect for her !"_

_"Oh Aang then your WELCOME to __MY__ CLUB , Sokka dosn't like me ok? He's all over Sukie, I just don't know why am I diffrent, Is it because __He dosn't like blind or helpless people???_ " Toph said almost choking.

Aang just stared at his blind friend , how sometimes she inspired him with her big talks which were almost bigger then HER! He couldn't help but to feel very sorry for her,how she made nearly everything impossible for herself. He couldn't say anything either to her but he wanted her to feel comfortable. He still had small feelings for Katara but he had friendly feelings for Toph too so instead of talking to her he hugged her tightly...

_"I'm very sorry if you feel that way Toph... Don't you ever call yourself blind, surely you can''t see like I do but you can certainly see what I can't "_

Toph slightly jerked away, she liked the warm feeling that Aang gave her _It was their unique way of understanding_ . Sokka or no Sokka Aang was certainly her good friend ...yet she didn't show that.

"_Ummm...Twinkle Toes you can stop now! "_ Toph whisperred to a very blushed airbender who backed away quickly.

"_Plus Aang we have to get over it , like we can't continue to sorrow, know what I mean???"_

_"Toph I know what your trying to say but can I ask you something?" _Aang questioned

"_Spit it!!! Aang tell me!!! "_

_" Well Toph... I know we're good friends and all...but will...y- yo-- you go to the d- dance with me?_

Toph looked at her friend blindly , she couldn't believe Aang asked her !!! Was he just doing a favour for her ? Did he thought she was helpless? Whatever it was she couldn't tell.

_" Umm ... Aang ..."_

_" Yes Toph?"_

_" Are you sure you want __ME?__ to go with __YOU?__ , You know Airhead that I'm blind??? Are you sure??? " _Toph asked smirking

"_Sure Toph since we don't have partners we can always be together...right?"_

_" RIGHT Aan- I mean Twinkle Toes,,,, See ya tomorrow night ! "_ Toph shouted as she ran inside the palace laughing at the thought of her and Aang together!

Aang smiled , Now he really didn't mind Katara with Zuko. He felt happy for himself , he was glad that he asked Toph and she herself looked really happy.

_The way she smiled , it was so beautiful , OH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM ? _Aang thought blushing tomato red, _Maybe I do have strong feelings for her ... mabye._

**

* * *

**

**YAY FINELY I'm FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE / sorry for the long wait but do you people KNOW THAT SCHOOL exsists ???? is that the right spelling? **

**i think that aang and toph were a bit ooc **

**I think there might be a Mary Sue in this but I'm not sure / though I really enjoyed writting this. Review & Review**


	5. NO CHAPTER JUST AN IMPORTANT NOTICE

**NO STORY**

**_IMPORTANT _**

**_ Reviewers I can't update this story for now because I've got a school project to do..._**

_**SORRY but I'll try to finish it if I don't MY teacher is GOING to shout the HELL out of me!**_

_**SORRY AGAIN**_

**But I'll try to write soon**

**bye.**

**truly**

**TAANG LOVER 4-EVER**


End file.
